Aspettavo solo te
by Valerie03
Summary: Dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro non c'è niente di meglio che rilassarsi al bar. Non si sa mai chi si potrebbe incontrare... magari la persona che si aspetta da tutta la vita.


Aspettavo solo te

Finalmente quella giornata era giunta al termine: era stata lunghissima.  
Si tolse la divisa che usava al lavoro e indossò i suoi vestiti da civile.  
Prese il casco della sua Ducati e uscì più veloce che che mai.  
Per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
Le piaceva il suo lavoro, solo che alcuni giorni erano più difficili di altri.  
Le piaceva aiutare le persone e sentirsi utile, ma c'erano alcune volte che il dover salvare l'intera città o a volte il mondo intero dagli attacchi alieni era un peso troppo grande per lei.  
Lei che doveva affrontare esseri molto più grandi e forti di lei.  
Lei che non aveva poteri soprannaturali.  
Lei che non aveva attacchi speciali, se non la sua pistola laser che portava sempre con sé.  
Se poi a tutto questo si aggiungeva la costante preoccupazione per sua sorella, diventava ancora tutto più complicato.  
Sapeva benissimo che sua sorella poteva essere considerata una delle donne più forti del loro universo, ma ai suoi occhi sarebbe sempre stata la piccola Kara.  
Arrivata a destinazione, accostò la moto e si tolse il casco.  
Con la mano sinistra rimise dietro l'orecchio un ciuffo rosso che ribelle le era caduto davanti al viso.  
Un freddo pungente le colpì il viso, una nuvola di vapore lasciò la sua bocca.  
Si diresse all'entrata nel bar, bussò e senza aspettare che gli chiedessero la parola d'ordine esclamò -Dollywood!-.  
Frequentava quel locale da tanto tempo, era abitudine che dopo una giornata un po' più pesante del solito, andasse a rilassarsi in quel posto.  
Entrò e subito fu colpita dal calore dello spazio chiuso, il vociare della gente intorno e dalla musica in sottofondo.  
Si guardò intorno c'erano volti con tre occhi, orecchie a punta, braccia piene di squame.  
Alieni in ogni angolo.  
E pensare che la prima volta che era entrata in quel bar le era sembrato strano un posto del genere. Non per la presenza degli alieni, il suo lavoro la portava tutti i giorni ad essere in contatto con loro, ma per il fatto che lì sembravano degli esseri normali che vivano la loro vita come ogni altro cittadino umano di National City.  
Si fece strada tra i tavoli per dirigersi al bar quando una figura attirò la sua attenzione.  
Una donna dai lunghi capelli neri giocava a biliardo. Indossava una camicia bianca che le cadeva morbida, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti e un paio di jeans scuri che le fasciavano le curve dei fianchi.  
Rimase imbambolata a fissarla e per un attimo le sembrò che anche l'altra donna le avesse rivolto uno sguardo.  
Si diresse verso il bancone e si sedette su uno sgabello.  
Fece un cenno con la mano per attirare l'attenzione della barista.  
Non l'aveva mai vista, doveva essere nuova.  
-Due birre!-  
Pochi minuti dopo la ragazza arrivò con la sua ordinazione.  
Prese una delle due bottiglie e disse -L'altra portala alla donna che gioca al biliardo, per favore-.  
La ragazza si spostò e seguì le sue indicazioni: arrivò al tavolo da biliardo e si avvicinò alla donna.  
Seduta al suo posto vide tutte la scena: la barista le porse la birra poi le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, indicandola con la mano.  
Appena la ragazza tornò al suo lavoro, la mora si voltò incrociando il suo sguardo.  
La vide alzare la bottiglia nella sua direzione come per brindare e poi bere un sorso.  
Rispose a quel gesto nello stesso modo non staccandole mai gli occhi di dosso mentre l'altra si girò e continuò la sua partita a biliardo.  
Decise di avvicinarsi.  
-Ti va una partita?- le propose la rossa  
-Certo!-  
La mora iniziò a raccogliere tutte le biglie e le sistemò nella cornice triangolare.  
-A te l'onore di iniziare- prese un'altra stecca e la porse all'altra.  
Prese la stecca e tirò il primo colpo.  
Mandò in buca due biglie.  
-Ti va una scommessa?- fece il giro del tavolo.  
-E cosa vuoi scommettere? Soldi?- rispose l'altra guardandola incuriosita.  
-Soldi? No.- Passò il gesso sull'estremità della stecca.  
-Che ne dici se chi perde...- prese posizione e tirò -offre la cena?-  
Ancora una volta aveva fatto punto.  
-Prepara il portafoglio- le rispose l'altra con tono di sfida.

La mora si stava preparando a fare il suo tiro, dopo due partite perse.  
-Sbagli la posizione- le disse la rossa.  
-Come?- si alzò.  
-Ecco vedi- si avvicinò. Si posizionò alle sue spalle.  
-Apri di più le gambe- le indicò, mettendole le mani sui fianchi.  
-Abbassati- le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Con la mano le lasciò una carezza, che partì dalla parte bassa della schiena fino ad arrivare alla spalla sinistra.  
Prontamente la schiena della mora su invasa dai brividi.  
Erano così vicine che poteva chiaramente sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
-Adesso questa!- continuò prendendo la stecca dal tavolo.  
Prese la mano sinistra dell'altra e la portò all'estremità superiore della stecca, le prese anche la mano destra portandola all'estremità inferiore.  
Restò per qualche secondo immobile: con il bacino contro quello dell'altra, il petto appoggiato alla sua schiena e la bocca che le sfiorava l'orecchio.  
-Prendi bene la mira- sussurrò -e tira-.  
L'altra fece come le era stato detto, ma comunque non riuscì a vincere.  
Perse anche la terza partita.  
-E con questa sono tre cene- Aspettò qualche secondo prima di alzarsi.  
-Voglio la rivincita!- esclamò voltandosi.  
Il suo corpo bloccato tra quello della rossa e il tavolo da biliardo.  
-Staremo qui fino a domani mattina e sinceramente...-appoggiò le mani sul bordo del tavolo, avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio dell'altra e sussurrò -avrei pensato ad altro-.

Giusto il tempo di chiudere la porta che subito si fiondò sulle sue labbra.  
Erano state una calamita per tutta le sera, le era stato quasi impossibile non impossessarsene prima.  
Si staccarono per riprendere fiato.  
Passò una mano tra quei lunghi capelli neri: erano morbidi e ondulati verso le punte.  
La guardò negli occhi: erano lucidi di desiderio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua bocca, aveva le labbra rosse, un po' gonfie, il respiro corto.  
Le prese il viso tra le mani e l'attirò in un nuovo bacio.  
Dapprima fu lento e dolce poi divenne frenetico e passionale.  
Iniziò a succhiarle il labbro inferiore, poi lo leccò chiedendole il permesso per approfondire il bacio.  
Permesso che le fu concesso quando l'altra, con la mano destra dietro la sua nuca, l'attirò di più a sé, aprì un po' di più la bocca e lasciò che le loro lingue si incontrassero.  
Camminarono fino ad arrivare in camera da letto, senza mai staccare le loro labbra.  
La rossa iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia e la fece scivolare lungo le braccia mentre l'altra le tolse la giacca.  
Si staccò dal bacio solo per pochi secondi, il tempo che diede alla mora di sfilarle la maglietta.  
Bocca contro bocca.  
Mani che vagavano su ogni parte del corpo.  
Non riuscivano a fare a meno l'una dell'altra.  
La stanza si riempì in breve tempo di gemiti e sospiri.  
La fece stendere sul letto e subito le fu sopra.  
Con il peso sulle braccia si prese del tempo per guardarla: i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino e il petto che si alzava e abbassava seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore.  
Iniziò a baciarle il collo mentre l'altra alzava di più la testa per darle più accesso.  
Lasciò una scia di baci lungo tutto il collo fino ad arrivare al solco tra i seni.  
Rifece lo stesso percorso in modo inverso, fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca per perdersi in un nuovo bacio.  
Fece scivolare la mano destra dietro la schiena dell'altra per sganciarle il reggiseno e toglierlo. Riprese da dove aveva lasciato. Con la lingua tracciò scie umide su tutto il collo, fino ad arrivare ai suoi seni. Iniziò a succhiare il capezzolo sinistro, mentre con le dita stuzzicava quello destro. Sentiva i gemiti di piacere dell'altra, mentre le carezze sulla schiena diventavano graffi per l'impazienza.  
Ma non era ancora il momento.  
Non voleva affrettare le cose.  
Si sarebbe presa ogni secondo per venerare quel corpo.  
Avrebbe assaporato ogni centimetro di quella pelle.  
Sentì le mani dell'altra fare pressione sul viso, segno che voleva baciarla ancora.  
Seguì le sue istruzioni, perdendosi ancora in quelle labbra.  
Era distesa tra le sue gambe, il corpo completamente abbandonato sul suo.  
Seni contro seni, iniziò a spingere leggermente con il bacino.  
Avvertì le mani dell'altra sui suoi glutei, invogliandola a spingere ancora di più.  
Con la mano destra iniziò a percorrere il profilo dell'altra.  
Prima il collo, poi il seno, le stuzzicò il capezzolo, fece vagare la mano sulla pancia fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe. Cominciò massaggiandola lentamente, mentre con il bacino continuava a spingere. I gemiti della mora stavano diventando più insistenti mentre i fianchi iniziavano a muoversi, cercando più contatto con la sua mano.  
Era arrivato il momento di accontentare le sue richieste, anche perché lei stessa non riusciva più a resistere. Ripercorse con la bocca tutto il corpo: baciando, succhiando e mordendo ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava.  
Arrivò al bordo dei pantaloni, li sbottonò e li fece scivolare lungo le gambe lisce e perfette dell'altra. Risalì, questa volta, fermandosi dove l'altra richiedeva più attenzione. Lasciò numerosi baci sul basso ventre, mentre con le dita iniziò a spostarle l'intimo. Lentamente lo fece scivolare e lo lanciò alle sue spalle, lasciando la mora nuda e bisognosa di lei.  
Si concesse qualche secondo per contemplare la bellezza distesa sotto di lei.  
Gli occhi: lucidi di desiderio.  
Le labbra: gonfie per l'irruenza con cui si erano baciate fino a pochi secondi prima.  
I seni: due rotondità perfette, si alzavano e abbassavano seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro.  
Senza esitazione si chinò tra le gambe e iniziò a baciarla, leccarla e succhiarla.  
I gemiti dell'altra che le davano più sicurezza e la invogliavano a continuare con più foga. Sentì le dita insinuarsi tra i capelli, spingendola più in profondità.  
Avvertì i fianchi della mora muoversi più frenetici, segno che stava arrivando al limite. Si fermò, ritornando sulle sue labbra. Trovò l'altra ad attenderla.  
Con la lingua esplorò ancora una volta la sua bocca.  
La mano destra tornò a dare attenzioni dove poco prima era stata la sua lingua.  
Fece scivolare l'indice tra le sue pieghe umide, con pollice iniziò a disegnare cerchi invisibili sul suo punto più sensibile.  
Con estrema lentezza si fece strada dentro di lei, prima con un dito poi con due.  
Le spinte dapprima lente, divennero presto più veloci e decise.  
Un gemito più intenso degli altri esplose dalla bocca della mora, segno che aveva raggiunto il massimo piacere.  
Aspettò che l'altra si calmasse e uscì da lei.  
Le lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra e si distese al suo fianco.  
La vide sorridere.  
-Wow!- sospirò -Si vede che hai avuto una buona maestra- il respiro ancora un po' pesante.  
-Nessuna maestra, sono brava di natura- la stuzzicò  
-Ma davvero?- in tono di sfida.  
Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che le sue labbra furono catturate in un bacio passionale. La sua bocca fu invasa dalla lingua della mora, che la esplorava, quasi la volesse divorare. Si era controllata fino ad un attimo prima per dedicarsi completamente a soddisfare l'altra, ma quel bacio ebbe la capacità di farle perdere del tutto la testa.  
La mora prese il controllo della situazione e in pochi minuti si ritrovò nuda.  
Il cuore che le batteva incessante nel petto, la pelle che le bruciava ad ogni bacio che l'altra le lasciava sul corpo. Un leggero formicolio prese vita tra le sue gambe. Chiuse gli occhi per vivere a meglio le sensazioni che quelle attenzioni le stavano regalando. Un gemito incontrollato le uscì dalla bocca, quando avvertì la lingua e le mani della donna giocare con i suoi capezzoli.  
Tremò di anticipazione quando sentì il respiro caldo scendere sempre più giù: dai seni si spostò sul ventre e da lì, sempre più giù fino ad arrivare all'inguine.  
Strinse forte le lenzuola quando la lingua dell'altra si impadronì, prepotente, della sua femminilità. Aveva le nocche bianche per quanto stesse stringendo forte. In un attimo di lucidità, aprì gli occhi, alzò la testa e la vide: aveva la testa tra le sue gambe, impegnata ad assaporare ogni centimetro di quella pelle che bruciava di desidero. Inarcò la schiena e spinse la testa all'indietro quando due dita entrarono in lei. Sentiva le spinte, sentiva la lingua e sentiva anche un enorme calore concentrarsi in un unico punto.  
Avvertì la lingua della mora lasciare la sua intimità e ripercorrere tutto il suo corpo fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca. D'istinto schiuse le labbra per accoglierla in un bacio affamato. Un bacio dove poté sentire il suo stesso sapore.  
Fu un attimo e i suoi fianchi presero vita propria. Iniziarono ad ondeggiare rincorrendo quella mano che non aveva mai lasciato il suo posto. In breve, il suo corpo fu attraversato da brividi e spasmi incontrollati, il calore che fino a poco prima era concentrato in un solo punto, esplose prepotente facendola gemere senza contegno.  
Quando si fu calmata, sentì le dita dell'altra uscire lentamente da lei. Mentre la mora continuava a lasciare leggeri baci sul suo petto e sul suo collo.  
Cercava di riprendere fiato ma era piuttosto difficile.  
Sentì l'altra allontanarsi da lei per prendere il lenzuolo, caduto ai piedi del letto, e distenderlo sui loro corpi nudi.  
-Sai Maggie, mi sbagliavo- disse con un leggero affanno -Ho avuto una brava maestra-  
-Avresti avuto bisogno di un' insegnate anche nel corteggiamento, Danvers-  
-Cosa?- alzò la testa dal cuscino  
-Dai Alex. Insegnare come tenere la stecca da biliardo?- inarcò un sopracciglio -E' così scontato-.  
-Scontato? Addirittura!- mise il broncio -A giudicare da come è proseguita la serata direi che è stato un successo invece-  
-La serata è andata così- indicò i loro corpi nudi e il letto disfatto -Perché già sapevo che quello che mi aspettava dopo sarebbe stato molto meglio-.  
-Mi devi lo stesso tre cene.-  
Lasciò cadere il discorso, forse aveva ragione. Aveva usato una tecnica scontata e, magari, fuori moda.  
-Ho una cosa per te- Alex allungò una mano per prendere qualcosa dal comodino.  
-Tieni, lo hai lasciato a casa.- In bella mostra, tra l'indice e il pollice, un anello d'oro.  
Maggie si alzò leggermente, mettendo il peso sul gomito.  
-Si. L'ho ricordato quando già ero in macchina. L'ho tolto questa mattina, quando ho lavato le tazze della colazione. Ero in ritardo e sono scappata di corsa- si giustificò.  
-Il suo posto è questo.- Prese la mano sinistra di Maggie e fece scivolare l'anello al suo anulare sinistro. La guardò negli occhi -Tutti devono sapere che sei mia-.  
-Un anello non ferma le persone dall'avvicinarsi- rispose Maggie rimettendosi distesa.  
-Chi è che ci prova con te?- Alex scattò seduta sul letto.  
-Sto solo dicendo che questi anelli sono il simbolo del nostro amore.- La prese per il braccio e l'attiro di più a sé. -Non serve che gli altri sappiano, l'importante è che lo sappia io. Ed io so che ti amo e che sei l'amore della mia vita. Non ho nessun dubbio su questo.-  
Alex sorrise sincera e nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo di Maggie.  
Si sentiva un pò sciocca, in fondo aveva ragione la mora. Non ci si scambiava un anello per rendere un amore pubblico agli altri, almeno non solo. Quell'anello era una promessa. La promessa di amarsi per sempre, la promessa di superare insieme qualsiasi ostacolo che la vita avrebbe messo loro davanti.

Erano trascorsi una decina di minuti ed erano ancora saldamente abbracciate.  
-Aspettavo questo momento da tutto il giorno. Questa è la mia parte preferita- disse Alex, sistemandosi meglio nell'abbraccio. E dire che prima di incontrare Maggie non amava questi gesti così intimi, non amava le relazioni in generale. Con lei, invece, si era riscoperta: aveva capito chi fosse davvero e si sentiva in pace con se stessa.  
-Davvero? Di tutta la serata, questo è il tuo momento preferito?- le disse Maggie accarezzandole i capelli, un tono malizioso nella voce.  
Erano sposate da quasi due anni ma non smettevano di punzecchiarsi e flirtare.  
-Non sto dicendo che quello che è successo poco fa non mi sia piaciuto. Anzi.- alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi -Non parlo di questa sera in particolare. Ma in generale. Ogni volta che ho una giornata pesante, questo è quello per cui vado avanti. Quando tutto diventa difficile penso a te, a questi attimi di serenità e trovo la forza di lottare. Tempo fa mi sarei data all'alcol. Varcata quella soglia, avrei aperto una bottiglia di scotch e avrei aspettato che facesse il suo effetto. Adesso, invece, aspetto solo te.- Aveva leggermente gli occhi lucidi, ripensando alle sere passate da sola ad aspettare che l'alcol prendesse il sopravvento sui suoi pensieri e sulle sue paure.  
Maggie alzò leggermente la testa, facendo incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio dolce e delicato. Capiva perfettamente le parole di Alex, era lo stesso anche per lei. Avevano dei lavori difficili. Spesso mettevano in pericolo le loro stesse vite per difendere la città: combattevano contro mostri e alieni, cosa non facile per due _semplici_ umane.  
-So perfettamente cosa intendi.- Le prese il viso tra le mani. -Ogni momento con te è il mio momento preferito.-  
Ancora una volta l'attirò a sè. Schiuse leggermente le labbra e leccò il labbro superiore dell'altra, chiedendole il permesso di approfondire quel bacio. Senza attendere oltre, Alex aprì maggiormente la bocca facendo incontrare le loro lingue. Era un bacio dolce e pieno d'amore, dove ognuna cercava di trasmettere a l'altra tutto l'amore che provava.  
Amore così forte che difficilmente si riuscivano ad esprimere solo con le parole.  
Si staccarono per riprendere fiato e Alex appoggiò la fronte su quella di Maggie.  
-Ti amo- le sussurrò, poi ritornò ad accoccolarsi sui suoi seni.  
-Alex...- richiamò la sua attenzione pochi secondi dopo  
-Dimmi- rispose Alex, la voce attutita dalla pelle di Maggie.  
-Voglio la rivincita- disse ripensando alle partite a biliardo che aveva perso.  
-Di questo passo, dovrai offrirmi la cena per un anno intero- la stuzzicò  
-Riuscirò a vincere almeno una partita. Mi serve quella giusta- replicò, un tono convinto nella voce.  
-Si certo, come no. Buonanotte- tagliò corto lasciandole un bacio poco sopra il seno.  
-Buonanotte- rispose l'altra baciandola tra i capelli.  
-Alex- Maggie la richiamò ancora una volta.  
-Hmmm- mormorò  
-In tutto questo, dov'è il tuo anello?- chiese curiosa, aveva notato che non lo portava.  
-L'ho tolto prima di avvicinarmi a te al bar. L'ho messo nei pantaloni che non so dove siano, visto che me li hai strappati di dosso e gettati chissà dove.-  
-Strappati, io? Sei stata tu a pregarmi di toglierteli. Non riuscivi più a resistere. Parole  
tue.- La stuzzicò.  
Alex diventò tutta rossa per l'imbarazzo, nascondendo ancora di più il viso tra le braccia dell'altra. Era così presa dal momento che non si era resa conto di averla quasi supplicata -Dormi!-

 _Ciao a tutti! Ecco la mia prima one-shot Sanvers.  
L'idea è nata molti mesi fa e solo da poco ho deciso di scriverla.  
Mi è risultato molto difficile scriverla, sia perchè è scritta quasi tutta da un unico punto di vista e sia perchè volevo far capire solo verso la fine che Alex e Maggie già si conoscevano ed erano addirittura sposate. Ma sopratutto perchè è la mia prima fanfiction dopo tanti anni. Ho anche delle idee per un paio di long sempre Sanvers, ma per adesso restano nella mia testa.  
Per quanto riguarda biliardo, le poche cose che scritto sono frutto di una rapida ricerca su google.  
Spero che la scena d'amore non sia risultata volgare. Il mio intento era di renderla dolce e sensuale, spero di esserci riuscita.  
Grazie a chi leggerà la mia storia, spero di ricevere presto le vostre opinioni._

 _#SanversForever_


End file.
